Love Inferno
by Wolfspider
Summary: Oh! My Goddess!Witch Hunter Robin crossover. A Craft-user (fire) (not Robin)Ex-Witch Hunter, now running from the Factory, through a narrow escape ends up with the Goddesses and Kaiigi, and a new romance seems to be starting. (WIP) please R&R.


DISCLAMER:

I do not own Witch Hunter Robin, nor do I own Ah! My Goddess! or any characters or other items or concepts from either series. The only things that I own in this fic are the character Gabriel and the story line/back story for him… and his actions and what happens in this story. But the rest isn't mine. It is the property of the peoples at Bandai and Dark Horse Comics, etc.

Just a note: this all takes place after Kaiigi and Belldandy got married.

Now that that's over with, ON TO THE FIC

It's my first one so please R&R

Chapter 1

ALERT!

WITCH HUNTER HAS GONE ROUGE!

ALERT!

ROUGE HUNTER PROFILE:

NAME: Gabriel Morrisa

SEX: M

HIGHT: 182.88 CM.

BUILD: Lean

EYES: Gray/Green

SKIN: Pale

HAIR: Long, Dark Brown w/ Dirty-Blond Highlights (reaches the middle of his back)

Age: 18

ABILITYS: Craft-user (Fire)

TRAINING: Martial Arts, Investigation, Covert Ops, Control of Craft.

WAS LAST SEEN WAIRING:

Long black (fitted) canvas coat, dark red button shirt with french cuffs, black close fitting cargo pants tucked in to knee-high black lace/strapping leather boots, black leather fingerless gloves, black leather flat brimmed hat with a braided leather band with a circular brass pin on the right side (attached to band).

WARNING!

Use extreme caution when dealing with this Witch, he is to be considered armed and extremely dangerous at all times.

Gabriel walked down an empty street that ran the shore line of the ocean at night, it was cool and there was a gentle breeze blowing. After a moment he stopped and leaned on the railing to look at the full moon that hung over the water as the silver light shimmered off its surface. He smiled and inhaled deeply, taking in the magnificent view. With the events of the past two months, he hadn't had much of a chance to just enjoy the view and relax.

He had gotten a little too good for the factory's comfort, and on top of that, he had found out just what they were up to with the Witches they captured. He slammed his fist down on the railing as he though of this, how could he have been a part of that! He cursed under his breath at how long he had been oblivious to it.

Just then his stomach growled, it had been almost a week and a half since he had had a decent meal. He spent the last of the money he had taken with him on a train ticket to try to put a bit more distance between him and the factory agents that were trying to catch him. Unfortunately it only meant that they were waiting for him when he got off the train. He had gotten lucky and spotted them as the train pulled in and found another way off.

"You're damned hard to catch, you know that Gabe?" He spun around as he heard the voice behind him, his long hair began to swirl around him as he prepared to use his Craft.

"Woh there, pall, don't try anything stupid," the man held up an Orbo gun, pointing it at Gabes chest. "If you try anything, there's about seven more of us with Orbo guns trained on you…you haven't got a chance in hell this time."

Gabe glared at the man, "Fuck you…" and with that the man shot, and so did the seven other agents. Gabe was slammed with a barrage of Orbo bullets, he managed to avoid a few of them, but most of them hit home. He collapsed to his knees as he struggled to remain conches, fighting the effects of the strange green liquid.

He knew that he couldn't use his power as long as there was Orbo around, on and in him, hell, he could barely move. The other seven agents came out of the trees on the other side of the road, looking at him, waiting for him to finally collapse.

All of them were startled when he managed to stand on shaky legs, "You bastards want me?... Heh… you're gonna… have to try a lot… harder than that…" he managed to spit at them.

The agents raided their guns to shoot him again, but he pushed himself over the railing, sending himself tumbling down the seer slope to the road twenty five feet below…

The agents got ran to the rail in time to see Gabe fall straight towards a motorcycle, driven by young man with long black hair sticking out from under a white helmet, and a woman with blond hair in a side-car. "GET DOWN THERE! I WANT HIM IN CONTAINMENT…NOW!" and with that they jumped over the railing and slid after him.

Keiichi and Belldandy were heading home after a day at the shop, and even though it was longer, they decided to take the shore side road. They had stopped to enjoy the ocean view when Bell gasped and looked very worried as she spun around to try to find what it was that she had felt.

"Belldandy? What's wrong?" Keiichi began to ask as they heard a series of muffled coughs, like a bunch of CO2 cartridges decompressing. The two looked up the steep slope just in time to see a man in a long black coat and hat push himself over the edge of the railing on the walking path twenty five feet up.

"Oh no!" Belldandy gasped as she summoned her angel, Holy Bell, who flew up to catch the man when he was no more than fifteen feet from the ground. She then set him down gently on the pavement, before returning to Bell, who rushed over to kneel at the wounded mans side.

She reached down to touch his face, whispering "poor dear…He's so young…" sadly under her breath. He opened his eyes, only barely, and weakly whispered "H-help… me…please don't let th-them catch me…" then his eyes fluttered shut, and he passed out.

Belldandy gently held the young mans upper body in that way that she holds people when she's attempting to comfort them. "It's alright, you're safe now" she whispered gently to his unconscious form.

Then she turned to Kaiigi, "Kaiigi, help me get him on to the bike."

"Alright," Keiichi helped Bell pick the young man up, "lets put him in the side-car, so he wont fall off." He looked at Bell, "you mind riding on the back of the bike, bell?" She gave him a smile that made Keiichi feel like it was all going to turn out ok.

Just then they heard a voice coming down the hill after them, or after the young man rather. "STOP! LEAVE HIM OR BE FIRED APPON!" And without waiting for an answer the men coming down the hill began to fire at them.

"SHIT!" yelled Kaiigi, and then slid his helmet on as Belldandy slid on to the back of the bike and wrap her arms around his waist. "HANG ON BELL!" he felt her hug his back tightly, and slammed on the gas.

As the bike disappeared into the night the lead agent sighed "tell me some one got that bikes number?"


End file.
